The new Demigod
by Thewritter1996
Summary: A new Demigod shows up at camp unclaimed. Lemons later on. pleas R&R 4 Reviews update Guys 2 chapters to completion
1. Chapter 1

**The new demigod**

Running and panting through a forrest with some kind of monster a Minotaur. I needed a sword thanks for dumping me mum. I wish I had some way of defending myself. When in the distance a glow of braziers and fire. People are here maybe some help. Cabins are lined up I assume in Numerical order. A very beautiful girl strolls past and sees me in tatered jeans and blood trickling down my arms. All I have in the world are my books, gold pen from my dad who left and Gameboys and some clothes like workout shorts and T-shirts with jeans and a dress shirt with Trainers and dress shoes. I get to the barrier apparently and collapse on the other side. I can barely feel my arms and legs. I feel something just before I black out. Soon I awake and look fully repaired. The girl I see showed me a beautiful smile and apparently I am in Camp Halfblood.

''By the way whats is your name I am Piper. Don't be scared sweetie.'' Piper was a really pretty girl and I am shy around pretty girls. She made me feel so nervous and relaxed at the same time.

''I am Dan, my dad abbandoned me and my mum many years ago. Back in England. I assume now he is a God.''

'I think that is a cute name. I think your Dad is a God now but which one?'' This was a big problem as the Gods could have 50 or maybe 60 kids.

It would make sense. The Greek Gods have plenty of children. Zeus, Possidon and Hades were forbiden from having children after WW2. According to Piper this was supprising. I have no clue who my father is. A thunderstorm bellowed overhead.

''Zeus and Hera are fighting again.'' Piper told me. How often could this happen? Piper was serious and not happy.

''How often do Zeus and Hera fight?'' It must be more regular than I thought and I thought if anyone could take time it would be the immortal gods. But apparently not.

Camp Halfblood was one of two places safe for Demigod's and Demigoddesses. It was hidden only visible to the god children or halfbloods and the oracle. Piper walked me around the camp and showed the cabins.

''Don't worry sweetie either Hermes Possidon Zeus or Hades cabin will take you tonight and until your claimed.'' Piper reassured me that it would happen.

I see some guys playing Basket ball and they wave to Piper. This would mean maybe not single. Some made me look fat. I workout as often as I can. The guys come over. I am introduced. I meet guys called Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Travis and Connor Stoll the theifs and Many others.

Piper tells how I am unclaimed yet. The guys are so cool. New guys are welcome here.

''Guys how come the thunderstorm is not inside the camp?'' I asked and everyone started laughing.

''Dude we are immune weather preventing Barrier.'' This place is amazing. Pretty girls lake and beach cabins and quests with weapons. I am gonna love this place.

''By the way we on for Truth or Dare tonight.'' Jason asked Piper. This was a shock.

''I will but I am taking Dan to Chiron.'' This was the 1st thing normally. Well I did have blood all over my body and was running from a monster so 2nd wouldn't have been a bad thing.

Piper takes me to a huge blue mansion and outside is a centaur. Wow this place is weird. She introduces me to Chiron and mr D. Dinnoysus the good of wine.

''Piper thanks for taking me around here.'' Piper was going to get ready for tonight. She invited me too tonight. With the experience I have had I need a rest and some fun.

''Young man who is your father?'' Chiron asked concerened. I don't know how to respond.

''I have no father yet.'' This made Chiron fall back in shock.

Suddenly the thoughts of my father cause a lightning bolt to slam into the ground below. Chiron had an idea of who my father was.

Then a lighting bolt showed over my head. I was claimed and had to go to the Zeus cabin.

Jason was there. Curious as to why I showed up he said. ''What are you doing here in the Zeus cabin?''

''He claimed me plus I may have a bit sent a lightning bolt through the ground outside the big house.'' This was a suprise. Zeus was not meant to have children. This must have been the fight earlier.

''Well do you wanna come to Truth or Dare tonight? It normally gets quite hot and steamy.'' Jason asked like an excitable puppy dog.

''Sure where is it?'' Damn living in the UK it is not so bad my accent. Although Jason thinks I sound like a butler. Charming brother I thought.

''Where is it?'' As there were many campers and cabins. This could be interesting. I needed to go.

''In Aphrodite cabin.'' Jason responded. This was a problem there were many pretty girls in the cabin.

I heard the Aphrodite girls do things for fun. Most girls in that cabin have had a threesome at 18. This could be interesting.

A few hours later I go with Jason to the Aphrodite cabin and oh wow pretty girls everywhere. Some girl called Drew took to Jason straight away. Apparently she had been trying to seduce him for nearly a year. Piper was upstairs and she didn't care about Jason being fussed over by Drew. Piper walked down and hurried Drew away.

Didn't work though and Drew was still trying with Jason. She even put his hands allover her boobs. She would do him tonight.

I was scared and Piper beat Drew at her game. She put my hands down her top. Making me hard in one area.

''Did you get claimed yet?'' She asked so sweetly. Her voice makes me nervous. She just wants an honest answer.

''I am a son of Zeus.'' She is so supprised. This is unusual. Piper is shocked at me being Zeus son.

The game is about to begin and Percy Annabeth The Stolls and some other girls.


	2. Chapter 2

**The new demigod**

The game was going now. I was currently shirtless. As the penalty for not doing a Dare was an one lap of camp in underwear and shoes no Truth was an article of clothing.

''Dan Truth or Dare?'' Piper asked me. Oh Gods what do I do. How can I get out of this.

''D-Dare.'' I reply so shakily I may aswell not answer. This is bad because she can do anything. I have made her happy now.

''I dare you to fuck me hard.'' Piper wanted some sex now. This was not good.

Piper took me to her room. Where she stripped and let her huge G-cups out. My dick is nearly broke through my jeans. My boxers were ruined. For some reason Piper had spares.

''Are you gonna stand there or is whats in your jeans going inside me?'' This was to hot. She was so hot. Piper slowly walked over to me and yanked my pants down. Wow this is good her face goes to shock to horny.

Piper's mouth goes the whole length of my dick. Even my balls. I grab her head and force it back down and keep going and soon my cum flows down her throat and over her chest.

''I want anal.'' Piper demanding anal. Wow I am so turned on now. I swear my boner grew again. I have to grab her bend her over and ram my dick all the way up her ass. I hear her scream so loud. Everyone downstairs heard her.

''Who goes on top.'' Piper asks me casually. This clearly wasn't her first time. Wow this girl is great. What a body and mind and complete lack of caring who knows what she is doing. Piper mounts me and rides me and after however long it was she lets her juices flow. I am not done and she has a wicked smile. Oh no blue balls. Piper is evil.

''Get up of the bed.'' She commands me. I feel my body move willingly. She must have a power over me. What does she want me to do?#

''Good now my sweet thing. Downstairs I want u to keep one hand around me. By the way you wanna keep fucking spread my legs.'' Thats it. I can do that easily. I have to grab her throw her to the bed and then I am on top. I plough her and she is loving it. After a while I blow my load. Hope she is on pills.

''I am not done yet my dick needs cleaning.'' I don't give her a second to react straight down her throat for cleaning. Soon it is done. We head back downstairs to the game.

A few turns pass and it is my turn. This should be fun. I can make people do whatever I want.

''Piper truth or dare.'' She doesn't know. Maybe pass should be a penalty. I think and hope another game comes up that is rule.

Truth is what she finnaly says after an eternal silience. This is gonna be good. What to ask her.

''What is the biggest dick you have ever had.'' I question and all lean in. This was interesting. Truth time. What would she say. Did we want to know.

''You.'' She yelled to the group and grabbed my manhood. Wow I wasn't expecting that. All the boys and girls now wanted to know how big I was. Girls mostly. Drew had lost intrest in Jason now.

''Drew Truth or Dare.'' Piper was on the warpath now. Poor Drew. What would happen to her. She unwisely chose dare. What would happen. Well we would find out.

''Go and fuck Jason.'' Jason was horrified. Well Drew would get screwed.

Drew

This a week ago would have been my dream. I bring Jason to my room and let my 36DD's breath. I can almost feel his boner. Well my hand slipped to his crotch area. I wish I knew that new guys size.

''Drew quick. We dont have long.'' Jason is so worried we will get caught. He doesn't realise not my first time. I can do this all night. Well I slip his jeans and boxers down not as big as I thought 9 inches. Well not bad I suppose.

''Stick it in me Jason.'' I command him. I love this. Well my pussy is full of his dick. Soon his cum too. Now I turn around and let him fuck me annaly. Soon he blows a load in my ass and I can't walk. I go to my knees and suck him off to finish blowing a kiss onto his penis after we are done for another fuck sometime. I feel good now. I good jerk him off as a goodnight present. I decide this is the best thing to do. I grab his dick and begin stroking it and soon using some force get Jason to cum all over my face and hand. I see a cup and I do the same and aim him in the cup. This is gonna make me think of you. I whisper to him. Boner still up wow. I would hate to be his sheets tonight.

Piper

I want to do something more is nothing to do after the game. I head up to bed and see where me and Dan fucked earlier. I now see what a real fuck is. My sheets are so messed up and I still swish with the deposit he left in me. Wow wow wow. I lay in bed but couldn't sleep. I was too horny, from before but I can't deal with it in any way. I was thinking of sneaking to the Zeus cabin and dealing with my problem immeditly. I shouldn't but I go and get my robe and nothing else on. I creep to the cabins. I see some light on in the cabin.

Silently creeping inside the two boys shoot up in their beds. Thinking it was a burglar both boys go and draw swords.

''Now now boys I am not a burglar. Just a horny daughter of Aphrodite.'' The boys drop their swords. Heading to the beds. They don't know who I want.

''Which of us do you want Piper?'' Jason asks he is not my boyfriend. He may not need to be now. I may just be a fuck toy now. This should be a good night.

Dan

What a night. I fuck Piper once and she is amazing. A few hours later she breaks into my cabin. Frightens the life out of Jason. What can I expect from her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The new demigod**

Piper was wearing a robe in the Zeus cabin in the middle of the night. This was not normal for her. She was normally a good girl. Horny but a good girl.

Jason went out of the room as Piper mounted his half brother. Not quite a normal night. When he walked in his best friend riding his half brother like a race horse. Jason got instantly hard.

Clearing his throat he made his presence know to the pair. Jason was spoiling the mood.

''Jason do you wanna join in or just stop us doing what we need to do?'' Piper questioned. Jason went wide eyed and could barely move. His dick became instantly hard at the sight of a naked Piper. Bouncing up and down on someone else.

''Shouldn't have fucked Drew Should you.'' Piper exclamied at him. Jason had clearly pissed her off in the past.

''Why did you do that. You Idiot.'' I yell at Jason. No excuses cover what he did. Now he sulks back to his bed as Piper continues to bounce up and down on my manhood.

''I wanna try something tommorow. Come to my cabin after breakfast and I will show you.'' This was gonna be good. Piper had a different idea in mind.

Soon some fapping could be heard. Jason was masturbating to our sex. This was just wrong. Woman you have a thing for and blew it and now your half brother doing each other. Sick Sick Sick.

Soon we cum and that is it. Piper leaves a quick kiss on me and my dick and heads to her cabin. Not to be caught.

The next day was a blur finding the activities. A lava climbing wall different hopfully I wouldn't fall. I walk around camp and do some archery playing darts in UK made it quite easy. Went for a swim and the naids wanted me. I headed to shore and changed to shorts and t shirt again. I see some strawberry fields and a very sexy girl in the field. I think her name is Katie.

''Hey your Katie right?'' I ask the girl. She giggles at me. She is quite cute.

''I am yes you are the new guy Dan.'' She responds. I like this girl. Not as hot as Piper but hot enough. She has nice D cups a cute smile unruley hair and pretty green eyes.

''So what is a son of Zeus doing in the fields?'' She questions me. How to respond. Wow this girl has a death stare to die for.

''I am getting used to camp and walked here after a swim.'' I casually respond. She believes me. 

''Well do you want to help out or go to my cabin?'' She asks. What does she want to know. Katie is a sweet girl apparently not wanting sex.

''I don't know. If you need help I am fine or wanna go to cabin I don't know.'' I respond to save myself. What was next oh gods what was coming.

''Help me here and then in the cabin fuck me.'' Katie was innocent my ass. She was a hot horny girl. This was good for me. Change from Piper. Piper caught me in the fields.

''Whats going on?'' She asks. How do I get out of this. Katie walks up and explains the situation. Piper muses it for a moment.

''I see well I see you need a dick Katie. I don't want to lose this one though. I know lets have a threesome.'' Piper states. Katie stutters and is terrified of the idea.

I have the look of a child on christmas. Two hot girls and fuck both of them oh yeah. 

''Katie I will be gentle. Piper not for you as you love it savage.'' Piper smiles coily. She plays innocent.

''Yeah I do. I love your hard dick too.'' Piper states to me and Katie. She is drooling now. I also notice the hot shorts on her and no bra under her top. This was good.

In Pipers cabin the three of us walk upstairs to her room. She allegedly whispered to a Stoll that this was happening today could she have planned it.

Well Piper starts by stripping. Katie follows her. I pull my jeans and boxers down. Revealing my manhood to the girls. Piper is looking at an old friend. Katie is in shock. I don't think she has seen one this size before.

''Piper well gonna get busy on this or fuck Katie and I enter later.'' I had learned her phrases. With that Piper begins playing with Katies 38DD tits while I rub Pipers Asshole. Soon Piper puts her head in Katie's pussy and eats her out causing her to scream. Well people could hear. One was Katie's crush a certain Travis Stoll.

He burst in and saw what was happening. The thoughts were well I could take Katie. Then Piper. Then a blowie from both.

''Dude what is happening here?'' He asks me. I have to respond.

''I was walking around camp met Katie in the fields Piper came and suggested a threesome and then you burst in.'' The girls nod in agreement.

''But I want Katie.'' He states angrily. I have a lightbulb moment.

''Why not have a foursome. I can fuck Piper and Katie after their done so can you Travis. Surely two girls better than one.'' Travis and the girls agree.

I go straight to Pipers Asshole while Travis gets jerked off by Katie. Travis soon cums over her tits and hands. Turning her on. He is turned on by Piper screaming and her G Cups flapping with her body being rammed by my dick. 

''Katie spread your legs.'' Travis commands Katie. Piper and I saw Katies wet pink pussy. Travis then penetrated her causing a huge scream. Piper was getting horny now. Thankfully I blow a full load in her ass. Next I sit and put her on top and thrust to her pussy while playing with her huge tits. Making her scream. Soon her juices flow and mine fill her pussy. I walk over to Katie.

''You've had him no my turn. Travis Piper needs mor so go.'' Travis walks to Piper goes into her Pussy and I dive into Katie's pussy. She screams Piper looks ammused at Travis but nothing major. Katie cannot imagine a huge dick like mine.

''Katie Suck it.'' I comand and force her to her knees and force my dick down her throat. Katie has to take a huge load of cum. Travis does the same to Piper. Next is Katie's ass when Piper pulls me back. Travis gets the honnour. Piper gives me a tit fuck hand job and foot job then I force her to suck me clean again.

That night after campfire I walk Piper to her cabin and on the way another demigod stumbles out of the darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

**The new demigod**

Piper and I have just found a new demigod entering the camp. He looks young and exhausted.

''Piper go get Chiron I will wait with this guy.'' I have Piper run to Chiron and get him to help this new guy. Piper ran off. I saw her ass jiggle as she ran. GODS I want to fuck her now.

''Who are you dude?'' I ask the new guy. He just stumbled out of nowhere.

This was a Demigod I know that much. The guy is about 16 years old.

''I am Sam. I have no clue who my farther is.'' I know how this guy feels. He is like me. Not another Zeus son. This could be intresting.

''Sam I am Dan. I am a son of Zeus.'' Sam's face went pale. Soon Piper and Chiron came over. Chiron was confused two new unclaimed Demigods oh this is very bad.

''Sam lad who is your parent.''Chiron asked. Could he be another Zeus or maybe a Posidon.

''My mother was a mortal woman and my father is a God.'' Well only male gods now. Maybe his dad was ashamed so never claimed him.

''Dan what about your Dad?'' Piper asks wanting to know late claim.

''My dad just up and left well Zeus probably has better things to do.'' I say back to Piper. Mum had told me just that so that's all I knew.

''Dan Piper off you go I can deal with Sam.'' Chiron sent us off. Supposedly to bed. Yeah Right. Piper hot and horny. Me with a boner from watching her run.

''Piper when you went running off earlier your ass jiggled and made me hard.'' I tell Piper. Her face is just a smirk.

''Maybe I can sort it out for you then.'' She says seductivly. Gods I need to fuck her now.

Piper brings me to her cabin and her room. Stripping her tank top and short shorts. Then she bends over.

''You want my ass just go.'' She commands me. I oblige. Yanking my pants down and ramming all my dick in her ass. She screams at the top of her voice. Drew comes running into Pipers room to see whats going on.

''PIPER WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!'' Drew exclaims. As she sees a naked Piper bent over getting anal with a new guy who Drew hasn't fucked yet.

''Drew his dick is sooo good inside.'' Piper tells Drew. Drew looks hot also. I could fuck her I suppose. Well I keep going into Piper until my cum flows through her.

''Clean it Piper.'' I command. She eagerly responds getting on her knees and sucking me off to clean my dick. Drew caught a glimpse and became so horny.

I cum down Pipers throat and head off to my cabin. I get there change and get in bed ready for a rest after today.

Drew is in her cabin and begging Piper for something. Well she begs and charmspeaks Piper into getting what she wants.

Drew goes and changes to her underwear and a bathrobe. After she has changed she creeps out of her cabin so as not to alarm anyone. Drew then enters another cabin.

''Dan wake up.'' I hear as I am asleep I get up grogily and see Drew smiling over me.

''What are you doing here Drew? You should be in your cabin.'' I tell her and she just smirks.

''Well I can go if you want or you can use that on me.'' She said pointing to my erect cock. Damn Piper. Drew strips and reveals a lacy blue bra and panties. The bra barely contains her G-cups.

''Do you want to see them?'' Drew asks coily. She can see how much I want this.

''Yeah I do. Do you wanna see mine?'' Drew's tounge hangs out like a puppy.

I rip Drew's bra off and then the same for her panties. Drew is annoyed she hasn't seen mine. She pulls my covers off to see my boxers and pulls them down to my ankles. Her face is priceless.

''You just gonna look or are you gonna ride it?'' I tease her. She clambers on top and rides me like a race horse. Soon her orgasm builds and she is just about to cum when I pull out flip her underneath me and I cum all over her.

''NOOO I NEED IT INSIDE ME.'' Drew screams at me. I then finger her and she cums. I then flip her and begin to fuck her ass. She clings to the bed post for her life. Soon I fill her with cum and then another round inside her soaking pussy. I thrust and after a while we cum.

''Clean it.'' I command her. Drew gets on her knees and I shove my dick down her throat. I then shove her head all the way down to the balls and back and keep going.

Just as I am about to blow my load Jason walks into the cabin. I keep going and soon cum straight down Drew's throat.

Drew leaves and Jason is quite cross.

''Dude you can't just have girls come in and out whenever you feel like it.'' He scolds me. He actually thinks I bought the girls here.

''Well maybe if they didn't come for me.'' I respond. I get under the covers and drift to sleep.

The next morning over breakfast Drew and Piper are watching me like hawks. As I leave the dinning area to get on with my activities for the day I see Katie jerking Travis off by the cabins. I cough and the two try and cover up until they see it is me. With the day before yeah a hand-job is not bad.

''Gonna make room for one more.'' I ask slyly. Katie is blushing furiously.

Travis just smirks. Katie drops my pants and begins jerking both me and Travis off. Soon we cum and pull our pants up.

I am soon done with what I have to do and then I hear Piper is planning a game tonight should be fun.

The evening comes around and at this game there is Piper Katie Percy Annabeth Connor Travis Nico Sam Me Jason Miranda Thalia Drew Lacy Leo Will Jake and Nyssa. Nothing happens for a few turns ease Sam into the game. His father is Hades.

It is Lacy's turn and like Piper she is sweet and kind. Hot aswell and loves to fuck. She asks me. I respond dare. Suddenly all the eyes are on me.

''I only said Dare.'' I tell the group. They just tusk and shake heads.

Lacy dares me to fuck her in her own bed. Lacy quietly leads me upstairs and strips her short-shorts and tank top. No underwear tonight.

Then she pulls my jeans down and removes my shirt. I am in just my boxers and socks now.

I am hard but Lacy decides to make it easier for us by masturbating and soon I am at full length. I yank my boxers off and stand over Lacy.

''Want it?'' I tease her. She begs and begs and begs. I am gonna enjoy this.

I spread her legs and enter her hot wet tight pussy. Pumping and soon we orgasm I last longer. Next is her lucious ass. As I thrust inside of her her 36DD's are flying with her body. Soon I release my cum into her ass.

We are both panting like dogs. I am still hard and horny. Lacy is too. She begins to give me a hand job and I blow my load over her tits. Then is one of the best blow jobs I have ever had. However when I release my orgasm there is so much it shoots down Lacy's throat and then another load around her face. Lacy then goes to her ensuite to clean her face. However.

Lacy POV

Wow wow wow. The best sex I have ever had. I drain the cum of my face and into a tube linking to my favourite toys and well I come out of the bathroom pristine.

Dan POV

Me and Lacy head back downstairs to the game. Nothing has changed Annabeth has Percy's arm drapped around her. Piper has something on her chin and Jason has the stupidest grin on his face. The game soon draws to a close and Lacy quickly gives me a peck on the cheek.

The night progresses and soon Jason and I are in the cabin bored. When a knock at the door makes both of us sprint to the door. As we open it there is a note.

It read. ''Thanks for the amazing time. Maybe again soon. XXXXXXX'' Well one of us has an admirer. Inside a few hours later another note is sent. This one reads. ''Demigods come to Olympus on Saturday and have 2 weeks of relaxation.'' I am so bored and can't sleep and go for a walk and catch Sam and Thalia having sex behind the Hades cabin. Well I head back to the cabin and me and Jason decide to go. Aphrodite would invite campers to her palace. But she had one new Demigod up there with her now.

He was called Domi and was a son of Possidon. Not introduced to camp as it would cause too much trouble. Aphrodite kept him and was using him to fuck her nightly. Domi watched the threesome naked and began to masturbate on Aphrodite's couch. She stopped him and began to blow him. This was better. He was getting the whole length sucked and the balls a nice lick. Domi was screaming in pleassure.

Next he pounded Aphrodite's ass in a doggy style possition. Domi loved her hot tight asshole making both scream. She wanted more than one Demigod at once.

Domi was good he came and plunged into her pussy missionary possition. Both pumping and she began to climax but staved Domi's off for 30 more minutes. He would get blue balls. She could make men suffer. She often did.

Domi came and he was sent off. He was still naked. He went to his gym room. Possidon occasionally came to check on him. Making sure not many gods and people knew he existed. Possidon also fucked Aphrodite occasionally. Domi was a fitness freak and pictures of Drew Aphrodite's daughter kept him working.

Back at camp

Dan had just been sunbathing on the beach with Jason, Piper, Lacy, Drew, Percy, Annabeth, Travis, Connor, Katie, and a few others. Dan had to go to his cabin. Piper followed close behind. Dan only went for a cool drink and some more sun block. He remembered his mother took him to spain one year lack of sun block a ruby red Dan. Not good. Dan also grabbed a couple of Lucozade from the fridge. Piper and Dan Bedroom. It ended in the two fucking doggy style. Piper panting like a dog. So she took the Lucozade.

On the beach Piper was drinking her Lucozade and Dan made the gesture of a Blowjob. Drew shimmed Dan's shorts down and started. Piper walked over to stop her. Drew then kissed Piper and began to finger her hot wet pink pussy. Piper followed Drew's lead. The two sluttiest girls in camp were fingering each other. Thank the Gods for Dan and Travis using Ipads to film this. Both girls came over each other's hands.

Dan took a dip in the lake. Mistake all the water nymphs went for him. Leaping and swimming at full speed to escape them as they would drag him down and he would run out of air.

Jason and I are going to Olympus in three days. The morning came and Piper, Drew, Lacy, Leo, Nico, Sam, Thalia, Katie, Travis, Connor, Percy and Annabeth are going too.


	5. Chapter 5

**The new demigod**

Saturday came around and there was a van full of demigod's and demigoddesses to Olympus which me and Sam find out is above the empire state building. Wow this is weird.

As we go to there and go up to Olympus the most beautiful lady is out side of one Palace. She beckons us over to her. Piper Drew and Lacy shout Mom. Wow so this is Aphrodite.

In her palace all the boys and girls are given there own room. I am told there is a pool and I want to swim so I change into my swimming trunks and grab a towel and walk through a barrage of doors. I dunno where to go. Well I open one door and see a kitchen. No not there. Well another door reveals Sam. No not there. The next room was Katie masturbating and that I watched for a while. Then I left still looking for the pool.

I see Piper and she is so bored nothing to do. I catch her oggling my sculpted body. She wants something. Before she can catch me I go off walking for the pool. I don't find it however the goddess of love sees me and pulls me to her room. The love goddess had the biggest room I have ever seen. Aphrodite sent me to her bed she went to a huge walk in closet with every kind of outfit. I observed when the door shut. I got into her bed. I was so comfy in Aphrodite's bed. She walked out wearing a robe that covered her body.

''Remove the costume you have underneath the covers.'' Aphrodite commanded and I pull my swimming shorts off and throw them onto the floor. She removes her robe and my dick shoots skywards at her naked O-Cups. And curves and pussy.

She saw my manhood under her covers and the size impressed her. She pulled the covers and mounted me. She is bouncing up and down on my manhood. I cannot wait to blow my load inside the goddess of love. The quicker she bounced and soon she lets her juices flow and mine shot up inside her. Her eyes are in the back of her head. I soon flip her and enter her anus. While I thrust inside Aphrodite's screams could be heard through the palace I imagine. Next is a blowjob and after this I leave.

I leave her bedroom and spot Katie and Lacy chatting. The two girls see me walking and my sculpted body. They begin oggling me.

''Hi ladies whats up?'' I ask casually. The girls can't respond. Oh well. They watch me leave for my bedroom. I get the wrong door and see Percy and Annabeth. I quickly leave and shut the door. I finnaly find my room where I throw my shorts off and go to the ensuite for a shower when Piper bursts in and is horny.

''FUCK ME NOW.'' She commands me. I see her eyeing my dick. She begs after and anyway I am gonna pass.

''Okay Piper I will fuck you. Strip.'' I command her. She reveals her lucious body. Comes to my bed and lays waiting for me. I walk over as slow as I can to annoy her. I slowly get in bed and lept on by Piper. She mounts me and satisfys herself on my dick. Then I orgasam and ram into her asshole causing a scream. Soon I am done and she cleans me off. I then go for a shower. Drew walks into my room while I am showering.

I hear her call me. So I shout I am showering. Drew walks into the bathroom and gets in the shower. Straight on her kness sucking my dick. I soon want to cum and shoot down her throat and cover her face. As she is done I bend her over and we do anal for a while. Then with one immense thrust I shoot my seed in her ass. I then go for her pussy and while thrusting I discover her g-spot. She moans and yelps. Not been found for a long long long time. Soon she is leaking hot sticky cum over me. Mine is flowing through her womb. Aphrodite calls dinner and all demigods and demigoddesses must report to the entrence.

We do and there is a new face I see. He is apparently a son of Possidon. Piper and Drew look at him. I am sat with Sam, Domi (Possidon) and Piper at dinner. After I am done we go to my room. Drew and Sam go of somewhere. Piper drags me to Domi's room where Drew, Domi and Sam are naked. Drew is giving a double blowjob to the boys. I bend Piper over and enter her asshole. The others see us and what we are doing. Domi and Sam's dicks touch as they turn to see me fuck Piper. Drew goes back to her double blowjob and soon Sam and Domi cum but not just down her throat some sprays over her face. Dripping to her tits too. Piper gets my load in her asshole. Drew then walks over and begins to kiss Piper. I get a blowjob from Piper while she and Drew Fuck eachother's pussies. Sam goes in Piper's asshole and Domi in Drew's. When I cum I go for a Drew Blowjob which is good. Next Domi and Sam go for Drew's Pussy I take Piper's pussy. We thrust causing the girls to scream. Sam is the first to cum in Drew. Domi is next with me only just and Piper, Drew only just outlasting them. Domi comes to Piper next and plunges to her Pussy I go for Drew's asshole and Sam does the same with Piper.

Needless to say we keep pumping until Drew and I cum, Sam, Domi and Piper all explode with cum.

''I dunno about you guys I could use another shower.'' I joke. Drew and Piper nodd. The boys don't know what I am talking about.

When Drew says we fucked in my shower they nodd. Wanting a shower. Well Domi had a jacuzzi which the 5 of us use. Drew goes under the water and manages to do a triple blowjob. I eat Piper's pussy and Sam goes for her asshole. Domi eat's Drew's asshole out. It sticks from the water like a plump firm egg. I want to plough it so bad. Well maybe I get a chance. She loves it rough. The night passes and Piper Drew Sam and I sneak to our rooms to let Domi sleep. I find not my room but Lacy's. She is awake and masturbating with a dildo while her tonails dry from new polish.

''You know people are better than toys I snigger.'' She jumps. Lacy is hot now. Soaking wet horny as fuck and naked. Well I go to her room and she shimmies my jeans down revealing my dick. Getting into a possition where I go to her pussy from behind. Making Lacy yelp. She loves it. So do I now. Jason was lost too. He passes the door and opens it. Seeing me inside Lacy he retreats as he doesn't want to see this. Lacy and I blow load of cum inside her pussy and down my shaft. I then take her annally she loves this more than anything. Me pumping into her ass. I feel my massive load in my balls and fire it inside her. Finnally comes a blowjob and she cleans my whole dick and balls. I then fall asleep Lacy too. Both of us naked.


	6. Chapter 6

**The new demigod**

The campers were still in Aphrodite's Palace. Dan left Lacy's room and did manage to find his, on the 2nd attempt. Walking into his ensuite he stripped and got in the shower. Washing every inch of his body. Stepping out and grabbing the nearby towel and dries off. Water drips of Dan's abbs and trickles down from his hair.

Dan begins to dress when a note is slipped under the door. It reads

''Now time for me to fuck that horse dick of yours XXXXXXXXXXX.'' In ancient greek. Dan opens the door. No-one around. He looks both left and right nothing.

Dan goes back to his room and pulls his laptop out of it's case. It went everywhere with him. Before he could use it a knock. Dan packed his laptop away.

Answering the door he revealed...

With Drew, Domi and the others.

All the rest of the demigods were relaxing. In Aphrodite's gardens. Drew sunbathing. Piper was helping Leo with making her a sword and Jason was blasting lighting to practise for a fight. Where was Dan? The biggest question on everyone's mind. Piper wanted a fuck. Not with Leo, Jason, Sam, Percy, Domi, Travis, Connor, or anyother male demigod. She walked to her room. She had been sent to her room because Dan was going to be given a suprise.

Piper was so wet. She began to pump 2 fingers in her pussy but nothing soothed her. Then a knock came. Not now. She was horny naked and wet.

It was Drew with her handbag.

''Piper I feel wet and horny too. So I have a way of dealing with it.'' Drew said the most casual thing ever. It was like asking for a sugar in coffee.

Drew sliped her bikini off and pulled a double headed dildo from her bag. Piper moaned at the site of it. Drew walked over to Piper's bed and layed sideways. Piper went in the opposite way. Drew and Piper faced eachother side on. Drew set her toy to vibrate. Drew also used her long silky legs to stretch out her feet carressed Piper's lucious massive tits. Piper did the same to Drew. While the dildo bought both girls closer to orgasm. Drew wanted to blast her cum

Drew and Piper felt their hot wet pussies tighten around the toy. Clenching it. Screaming in pleasure. Piper went first. She remembered all the times Dan's massive horse like dick made her orgasm. Drew thought of Dan too. Wishing she could cum for him again. Domi or Sam too. They fucked her good.

Drew was still horny. Piper was worse for fucking her halfsister. When Travis Stoll walked past. Katie gave him a break from being a Boyfriend. Both wanted to spice the relationship up a lot. Katie suggested fucking others. They would try. Travis suggested Role play. They would try that later. One other atleast and one role play.

''Travis help. We are so wet and horny. Katie told us you were spicing your relationship up. Try fucking us. Then if you want I will spice your relationship up.'' Piper offered while Drew nodded. Travis agreed and soon had his flip-flops off. His T-shirt was next. Dan had a more sculpted body. Travis had a decent Six pack. Then came his swimming shorts. Drew litteraly inched them down. It was like a prize for a raffle. Revealed at the very end. Piper's eyes widened. Travis had a dick only 0.05 inches off Dan's massive one. He was litterally just of Dan's Dick. So a horse like cock inside both of them. Drew possitioned her ass in the air. Her head inside Piper's wet pussy. Drew ate her halfsister out. Travis rammed every inch of his massive penis into Drew's asshole. Drew was launched deeper into Piper's pussy. Piper screamed in extasy. Drew had a tounge simmilar to most boys she had forced to eat her out. Jason was good for that.

''I AM GONNA CUM LADIES.'' Travis yelled to the girls. Travis fired a white hot sticky load of cum. Probably a joint first between Domi and Dan now. Katie would easily get a baby from this. Drew's asshole was leaking Travis seed.

''Piper lick that cum while this stallion fucks my pussy.'' Drew charmspoke her halfsister. Piper didn't need charmspeak. She willingly got on all fours and licked the cum. Travis possitioned Drew on the bed and spread her legs. Her pussy glistened until. Travis forced his whole dick inside her. She yelled in pleasure.

''Now fill me up stallion.'' Drew said seductivly. She was being pounded by Travis massive merciless magnificent dick. Travis pumped away. Piper was wetter than ever. Travis pumped harder, quicker, harder, quicker. Until Drew felt one of the best orgasm's of her life. She fired cum. Domi made her cum hard as a son of Posidon. Dan just made her cum hard by forcing his dick deep deep deep inside her. Drew was almost done.

''My turn.'' Piper announced to the others. Travis fucked her pussy doggy style. She loved it. Drew made Piper lick juices from her pussy. While Travis pounded her. Travis and Piper felt a huge orgasm building. The harder and quicker he pounded the more they wanted to cum.

''I AM GONNA CUMMMM!'' Piper screamed inside Drew. Drew barely heard it. Neither did Travis. Travis felt her hot cum over his shaft. Travis then fired an equal load into her. Filling her with his hot white sticky seed. Thank the gods for birth control.

Piper then let Travis pound her asshole. Every inch of his dick was thrust hard and deep into it. Piper loved this feeling.

Travis soon fired another hot load inside her. Filling her up from behind.

Drew and Piper both got on their knees. Drew went first taking all Travis dick down her throat. She licked it and sucked it dry. He fired one huge load down her throat. Some even regurgatated and went down over her chin, and tits.

Piper went next doing the same. Piper managed to get his balls in too. A playful lick. Travis came again and some went down Piper's chin and tits too. The girls went to Piper's bathroom to freshen up. Travis dressed and went out again.

WITH DAN  
Dan answered his door expecting Piper, Drew, Lacy but no. It was sweet Katie Gardner. She looked sexy in a white bikini. It showed her curves and her growing tits.

Katie walked into Dan's room and asked a favour.

''Travis and I wanna spice up our relationship. I suggested fucking someone else. I remember you have a huge dick so fuck me. I promise I will remove extra cum.'' She sweetly said. Seductive honest and open minded. Travis you lucky bastard.

Katie started by taking her skimpy bikini off. Throwing it to Dan's floor. She then got down and yanked his shorts down. His massive dick sprung out. Damn he was horny. Dan wanted to fuck.

''Wow you are big.'' Katie said surprised. His horse like dick was inches from her face.

''No never start with blowjob. Either asshole or pussy. You can clean it later.'' Dan said dominatly. She was more turned on.

''Yes sir. My boyfriend prefers one blowjob. Never tells me when.'' Katie loved it. Being told what to do. Katie was wet. Dan saw and picked her up and threw her on the bed. Then Dan spread Katie's legs. Pounded her pussy mercilessly. Making Katie scream in pleasure. Katie had her eyes shut. Loving the pounding. He saw and went much harder, quicker and deeper. She screamed in pleasure.

''Like it. Tell your boyfriend. Make him pound you deep.'' Dan told her. Keen to help Katie and Travis sex life. They had a foursome once. The better they fucked eachother the more tricks they could use elsewhere.

''Dan I will. Pound my whore pussy. Make me scream.'' Dan obliged happily. He fucked as deep as he could. Katie took it. Inch after inch after inch. Until she clenched. Her orgasm was nearly here.

''I AM GONNA CUM DAN ONE MORE SHOULD DO IT!'' Katie yelled to her lover. He did pound. Katie came all over his dick. His orgasm shot inside her. Luckily she was on the pill too.

After one intense orgasm Dan flipped Katie. She was on all fours. Dan penetrated her hot tight asshole.

''Ever since that foursome I wanted to fuck your slutty asshole. Now present it.'' Dan commanded Katie. Katie obliged opening her tight ass. Dan rammed his dick inside. Making Katie scream.

''DEEPER DEEPER.'' She yelled to him. Katie was loving this. Travis would never know. Same as she wouldn't know what he did. Dan pounded her asshole. 

Dan soon fired a huge load of cum inside her. She yelled at it.

''GO BABY MORE FILL ME UP!'' Dan almost had. His seed was so deep inside Katie. The pill worked wonders. The depth almost made him consider though. Dan was snapped out of these thoughts when he saw his cum covered dick.

''Katie now you can suck it.'' He commanded to her. The blonde daughter of Demeter got on her knees. Katie took the whole thing in her mouth. Taking it to the back of her throat. Almost choking but nothing major. She clung to Dan. Dan forced her head deeper down his shaft. She licked his balls too.

Travis really had it good.

Dan soon felt an orgasm.

''I AM GONNA CUM.'' He yelled to Katie. Her eyes open. He had some of the biggest orgasm's ever. His would fill her and cover her face and tits. So he did when his orgasm arrived.

Katie had too clean up after. Then she and Dan left his room for the pool.


	7. Chapter 7

**The new demigod**

The demigods enjoyed Aphrodite's Palace. Dan mostly he was getting fucked nightly. Dan was currently in his jaccuzi alone relaxing. Nothing would disturb him tonight.

Dan decided after a long slow 45 minutes to get out of the jaccuzi. He dried and changed. It would be dinner time soon. Dan was wearing just a t-shirt jeans and trainers. Nothing to say go fancy. Dan saw the others had the same idea. Travis, Jason, Percy, Leo, Domi, Sam, Nico, Etc. The Girls all wore just a skirt and blouse and basic flat shoes. Aphrodite came to dinner looking regall. All except Travis looked at her and UHH-OHH. Travis was really in love. Unless it was a ploy.

Dinner was uneventful. Piper slipped her hand on my leg. Shooting me a warm smile. Gods she was good at being bad. Piper had the smile of ''fuck time.'' After doing what was needed to at dinner Dan heads to his room and spies Percy and Annabeth. Nodding seeing Annabeth ''Mistakingly.'' Walking into Percy's room.

Dan winks as much to say. ''Nothing unusuall.'' Dan walked into his large room. No-one there but him. Bathroom same story. Dan goes to his mini bar and pulls an ice-cold can of coke and a chocolate bar. Dan is sat on his bed nothing happens.

With the others.

Travis walked into his bathroom. He had to pee badly. Three cokes at dinner did his bladder. Plus the five he had through the day. Travis walked out and saw Katie sat on his bed in her sexiset Bra and Panties.

''Travis you coming here for me.'' Katie said seductivly. She looked super sexy. Travis penis shot up in his jeans. Katie noticed and shimmed his pants to his ankles. She then slipped her panties off. Travis ripped her bra off and forced his dick inside her. Making Katie bounce on it. She was loving this. He was better at making her scream than Dan.

Elsewhere.

The other campers were relaxing. Dan was working out. Tonning his body that bit more. He got a knock. Dan quickly wiped the sweat from his brow and answered. It was Lacy. She oggled Dan's muscular body.

Lacy walked into Dan's room. Apparently Aphrodite wanted to see him. Dan and Lacy walked and talked on their way. Lacy was horny but had to go to her room when the pair reached Aphrodite's chambers.

Dan was bought inside by Aphrodite herself. Aphrodite was hot. She had a plan. Dan was a bit shocked she had Jason, Connor, Domi, Sam and Nico tied to chairs. They were stark bollock naked.

''Lady Aphrodite what is going on?'' Dan asked the goddess. She just smiled and snapped her fingers. His clothes disapeared. Dan covered his dick. She did another snap and he was fully erect. All the boys were the same. Travis was with Katie. Percy was with Annabeth. So she couldn't get them here.

''Boys I will let one of you have full fledged sex with me if you do a challenge.'' She offered. Six male demigods. All hard and all knowing this would be the best sex ever.

''What is the challenge?'' All the boys asked at once. Wanting the reward. Well Aphrodite's face had a smirk.

''Who ever lasts longest watching Drew and Piper fuck. No masturbating.'' All the boys watched. Wishing it was them. Wishing they could just play with their cocks. Masturbate to this hot hot hot site.

Nico and Connor did and were dismissed. Given their clothes back. Sent to their rooms.

Jason and Sam fought but eventually gave in and were sent away too. Domi and Dan were the last left. Domi and Dan were straining. The girls wanted to help but knew it wasn't allowed.

Dan managed to just outlast Domi. Litterally thirty seconds. He would have been masturbating. However Aphrodite walked to him. She was stark naked and straddled him. She rode him like a horse. Dan was in bliss. He wanted to cum. She let him. Dan filled her pussy with his intense load. Aphrodite's eyes rolled back. Dan flipped her and pounded her hot asshole. He didn't want to stop pounding her. Dan felt his load approaching. He was gonna fire and so he did. There was some sloshing noises. It sounded like waves crashing on a beach. Not the best way to go. However when Aphrodite got on her kness and took the shaft in her mouth.

Dan never wanted this to end. Aphrodite's tounge just managed to make it so simple. It was just second nature to her.

WITH OTHERS

Travis and Katie fell back on his bed. She wrapped the covers over both of them. Percy and Annabeth did the same. How was Dan loving what he got? Jason thought popping a cold can from his fridge. About to masturbate. Not when Domi walked in. Drew on his arm. Wrong room and they walked out. Drew giggling.

The others were just super horny now. Lacy was in her room alone. She was about to shower. When Connor walked in. He grumbled about being horny.

Lacy was about to use her shower head for relieve. She got Connor naked and stripped herself and took his shaft in her mouth. Connor grabbed her head and forced it further down. He soon wanted too cum. Firing a huge load down her throat and some went around her face and dribbled down her nice decent tits. Lacy then used her tits and used them on his dick. He loved this. No girlfriend with this size dick. Not possible and Connor could use it well.

Connor came on her tits. Then Connor possitioned Lacy so he could penetrate her asshole. He went as deep as was possible. Lacy screamed in pleasure Connor did the same.

Connor pounded and pounded he loved this feeling. Soon he came and she straddled him and rode him like a race horse. Lacy and Connor went for ages and she lead him to the shower. They cleaned and Lacy used the shower gel to massage his member. He came all over her shower. Lacy licked it up.


	8. Chapter 8

**The new demigod**

Dan left Aphrodite's room. He had the best fuck of his life in there. Dan went to his room and fell into a sound sleep. The other campers were all asleep too. The next day came when Apollo pulled his solar chariot by Aphrodite's palace. The two waved at each other. Piper was up early and she caught the God's eye.

Timeskip 10 Minutes

Apollo was balls deep in Piper's asshole. Piper loved being fucked by a god. Not an everyday occurrence. Piper loved this feeling.

Timeskip

Percy for once was up super early. Annabeth stirred next to him. She woke next and saw Percy was already awake. They went for Breakfast. Jason, Leo, Drew, Domi, Dan, Piper, Lacy, Nico, Thalia, Sam,Katie, Travis and Connor were already here. The couple quickly took there seats and tucked in. Aphrodite appeared and gave all campers a challenge. It was a sex game.

Aphrodite's game was she had made the boys blindfolded. There was a wall with massive holes. The boys put their penis through and one girl to each. Travis & Piper. Sam & Katie. Dan and Annabeth. Domi and Lacy. Drew and Jason. Percy and Thalia.

The girls made it so simple for the boys to be turned on. Katie spoke to Sam's dick. It was hot. Talking while taking the beast down her throat. Sam was so turned on and he shot his load down her throat.

Domi, Jason and a few others were left. Drew had sucked much better cock than Jason. The last two were Dan and Travis. The first to cum would loose.

Both the girls wanted to move on so did what they had to. Travis just came. Dan managed to win the game.

Round two was much much much worse. The girls would make the men do any of their fantasies.

Travis & Piper. Sam & Katie. Dan and Annabeth. Domi and Lacy. Drew and Jason. Percy and Thalia.

Piper made Travis dress like a sales person. She was at home and gonna cheat on the good for nothing partner. The other campers were watching everything except the getting dressed. The ripping of the clothes off and animal fucking made some fell sick.

Dan muttered something to Percy.

''How long till another pair go. The quicker over with I can fuck Piper.'' Percy nodded wanting Annabeth back. The campers went on police, schoolboy and other weird fantasies. Katie did some BDSM to Sam. Poor fucker. Drew was complaining to Piper about her and Jason fuck.

''Honestly Dan could have done half what he did and at minimum doubled my cumload.'' Piper nodded understanding. She wanted someone to make Drew cum or she went super bitchy and no fucker deserved that. Domi walked past the two and he quickly fucked Drew and sorted her lack of cumming out.

The love goddess saw all couples and would decide the winner. Then just let the campers go off and do what they wanted for a bit. So long as they were naked. Not a problem Sam had to ice his nuts after what Katie did to him. She leapt onto Travis her boyfriend. Travis and Katie began making out as if nothing happened.

Piper was soon on Dan too. Aphrodite appeared and did a cermony to say who was the hottset fuckers in the game. It turned out to be Dan and Annabeth. The campers applauded but really wanted to get on with their lives.

The campers went off and Aphrodite had left a huge buffet. Dan had a plate of food that on earth would stretch to heaven down his throat and in his stomach filling the hungry demigod.

Piper saw Dan and tried to persuade him to fuck her. No luck. Piper went to masturbate as Dan was busy. Dan headed to his room and packed for leaving the next day. Lacy walked into Dan room and stripped naked. Jumping him and forcing his pants down. Piper walked past and saw her fuckbuddy getting raped by Lacy.

''Piper help me.'' Dan pleaded. Piper just shook her head. Dan was on his own now.

''Piper wanna join me on this massive member.'' Lacy asked her half sister. Piper nodded. She stripped and mounted Dan. Lacy moved so Dan could eat her pussy. Dan was nearly crying with the lack of breathing.

Footsteps could be heard. Dan prayed someone helped him. It was Sam. He pryed the girls of Dan. Only for two seconds later them to jump him again.

Lacy pulled Sam into the fray too. Soon there was a foursome going on. One dude for each girl just swapping and pounding both mercilessly. Dan and Sam fired massive loads of cum.

 **ELSEWHERE**

Drew and Domi were in his room. Drew went to the bathroom and came out dressed as a dominatrix. Complete with whip, leash. Poor Domi was getting whipped. He was bruised and battered by the time Drew was done getting her pleasure.

Lady Aphrodite called one last meal before all campers were sent home. All campers ate their fill at the meal. Percy could eat like a horse.

''Do you starve him?'' Dan casually asks Annabeth. Much to the amusement of the campers. Annabeth punched his sensetive area. Dan let out a squeak like a small child. Piper started to chuckle at Dan. Most of the boys felt Dan pain. Travis mostly because of Katie's BDSM obsession. Dan sat holding his balls using some ice to cool them off. Annabeth was fierce. Percy was both lucky as she would have his back and unlucky because she could and apparently does beat him.

The campers finished their meal. Aphrodite called some campers to her chambers. Domi, Jason, and Sam. The three boys walked slowly to her chambers. They waited out side the huge doors. The doors swung open and the boys saw a naked goddess off love. Their jaws dropped. She beckoned them to the bed. Aphrodite snapped her fingers and the boys clothes disapeared.

Jason, Domi and Sam had massive erections. Aphrodite got into a possition where she could take one dick in her asshole one in her pussy and one in her mouth. Jason took the ass and he was pounding away. Domi went for her pussy. Domi thrust away pounding her pussy. Sam was in her mouth Sam was thrusting down her throat at incredible speed. Soon she did something and all three boys shot cum inside her. Sam had such a big load he got it around her face and over her tits aswell. This was a good way too end the time in Aphrodite's palace.


	9. Chapter 9

**The new demigod**

The campers came back from Aphrodite's palace. Domi had Drew sleeping on his shoulder. Piper and Lacy were whispering to each other. Dan was sat with the boys. The van arrived at camp. Katie walked to Travis and the other lads and decided to ask them to play a little game that night in her cabin.

The campers went back to their activities. Drew walked to her cabin. Soon the whole camp heard a massive shirek of fear. Dan went running to see what had happened. Drew ran outside and jumped on him.

''There is something in the cabin.'' Drew screamed near tears. Dan walked inside. He came out laughing again. Domi, Piper, Lacy, Jason, Annabeth, Percy and a smattering of other campers were around.

''Is this it?'' Dan asked. He was holding some kind of hair. It was an eyelash. All the campers began to laugh at Drew. Domi held her trying not to chuckle.

The night rolled around and Dan, Domi, Drew, Piper, Sam, Nico, Thalia, Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Lacy, Conner, Travis and Some other campers went to Demeter cabin.

Katie opened the cabin and a secret area. She had a coke bottle and all campers sat around in a circle.

''Spin the bottle however if the bottle lands between two campers it is a threesome.'' Katie told her friends. Damn she was making a hot game. Dan took a seat between Jason and Piper. Piper's hand slipped to his croch area. Dan felt that and smirked at her.

Katie allowed Dan to play first. Dan spun the empty coke bottle he landed on Drew. Dan lead Drew to one of the bed areas and shut the door. Drew slipped out of her skirt and her tub top. She was in her stockings, bra and panties. Dan liked this. Drew walked over and removed his shirt revealing his incredible tonned body. Drew then took his jeans off and Dan's boxers followed suit. Letting his erection spring forth into the world. Drew went wide eyed. Dan ripped Drew's bra and panties off. He picked Drew up and thrust into her soaking pussy. Drew screamed in pleasure. Dan kept pounding away inside her. Drew felt an orgasm building and so did Dan. Drew leaked cum over his massive dick. Dan fired inside of her. Drew and Dan had massive cum loads. Domi could use his powers as a Possidon son to intensfy the load fired. Dan threw Drew on the bed and thrust into her pussy. Drew had her lucious legs on Dan's shoulders. Dan didn't stop thrusting and Drew was screaming in pleasure.

Dan and Drew soon wanted to cum and Drew leaked yet more cum onto his shaft. Dan fired one hot load inside her pussy. Dan then got into a possition where he sucked Drew's massive boobs.

Drew was in ectasy. Dan was loving this it complimented his cheesburger dinner. Drew used her long legs and feet to carress Dan's massive dick. Dan moaned while sucking her tits. Drew's feet soon made Dan cum. To finish and go back too the game Dan stood above Drew got her head and forced her mouth around his member. Dan made Drew suck the length and she willingly did so. Dan soon wanted to cum. 

''I AM GONNA CUM!'' Dan yelled at the top of his voice. Drew felt the immense load go down her throat. Dan was done and the two dressed and walked outside. As they left Dan slapped Drew's ass. She jumped in suprise.

The two took seats. Several rounds passed. Travis managed to land on Katie and they went too the bedroom. It took over an hour for them to come back out. A few campers went and nothing intresting happened until it was Piper's turn. She spun the bottle with a lot of force and actually managed to make it spin into Jason's man area. Causing a shriek of pain. Katie nodded for another go. Conner Stoll was whispering to Dan. When the bottle landed on Sam. Piper gently lead Sam to a bedroom area.

PIPER POV

Sam was so cute when I lead him to the bed area. I was easy on him as he was new. Sam removed his shirt. Not as tonned as Dan but getting there. I took my top off letting my huge boobs fly about. Sam went and sucked the left breast while massaging the right. I shimmy Sam's pants and underwear to his ankles and mount him. I ride Sam moderate cock for a good 20 Minutes before he cums inside me and I cum all over his dick. I then position myself so Sam can ass fuck me. He does and I hear his moans of pleasure. I do the same he is pretty good in that respect. Sam thrusts at full speed into my asshole.

I love a hard ass fuck. Not as good as others I have had though. Dan was the best ass fuck I have ever had. Sam was thrusting at full speed giving my ass a spank and a nice squeeze. Sam fired inside my asshole.

I then pushed Sam and I mounted him. I bounced up and slammed down onto Sam's dick. I scream as I make him thrust. I bounce up and down for what feels like an eternity. Sam is sucking on my massive boobs. I love this game. Sam and I soon feel an orgasm building. Sam is first inside my wet pussy and I shoot my orgasm all down his decent size dick. Sam then puts us in a 69 Possition and he starts to eat the cum from my pussy I start sucking his dick clean aswell. Sam and I shoot cum down each other's throat.

Sam and I head back to the game. Nothing intresting happened for a few more rounds. I get the wall a couple of times so that lead nowhere.

Time skip 20 mins

Domi

It is finnaly my turn to spin the bottle for sex. Who would I get Drew would be good. I go to the empty coke bottle and spin at full speed. It keeps going around. It went passed many dudes which was a relief to Domi he had no probs with gay guys but it just wasn't him. It stopped and landed between Lacy and Amie (ANOTHER APHRODITE) Domi took the two lovely girls. To the bed area. Domi shut the doors and saw Lacy and Amie were down to their underwear. Amie had her knee socks on. Domi walked over and stripped his shirt showing off his tonned body. Then shimmied his jeans and boxers around his ankles and managed to slipped them over his trainers. Lacy and Aime slipped their underwear off and began to play with each other's boobs. Domi already had half a boner this got it all the way to full height. Domi walked to the girls and began to finger their hot wet pussies. Joining with the fondling of their boobs. Both girls wanted to be first on Domi's dick. Lacy had an idea. Both girls spread their legs and fucked each other while Lacy jerked Domi off. Soon the girls came into each other. Domi was so turned on. Lacy jerked him at full speed and soon she managed to get a huge cum load over her tits and over Aime too. Domi walked to Aime. He put her in a position to eat Lacy out and thrust into her ass making the Aphrodite daughter scream. Her sister moaned at being eaten out. Aime loved having a huge dick in her asshole. Domi kept thrusting at full speed and soon fired a huge load amplified by his Poseidon powers and Lacy came a huge load thanks to Domi's power too. Aime got on her back and Lacy put her asshole over her half sister and she was having that eaten out too. Domi went staraight into Aime's hot wet pussy, Domi thrust in her at full speed. Aime moaned in pleasure into her half sister's asshole. Domi moaned in pleasure with each thrust going in time like the beat of a song.

Domi fired a massive orgasm into Aime and she fired the biggest orgasm of her life onto Domi's dick. Lacy was done with being eaten out. Aime got on her knees and took Domi's whole dick in her mouth. She sucked the length of his dick and Lacy pushed her head down his dick. Domi and Lacy began making out. Domi was massaging Lacy's boobs and soon his member fired the orgasm down Aime's throat. Some dribbled to her breast's but Lacy stopped kissing Domi and ate the cum of her half sister's tits. Domi had such a huge orgasm that Lacy couldn't eat all the cum so what she did when she had to much was kiss her half sister and let the cum flow that way. Domi saw Aime was done. He gave her a kiss and squeezed her ass.

Domi had lacy on all fours in the doggy style position and thrust into her pussy from this postion and Aime was making Lacy eat her out now. Lacy was skilled with her tounge. Domi kept thrusting and soon fired one massive orgasm into Lacy. Both Aime and Lacy had massive orgasm's too.

Aime collapsed and Domi took advantage of Lacy's asshole thrusting in while she panted after the pussy fuck. No time to rest she was straight into an ass fuck it was hot but so hard. Domi also slapped Lacy's ass. Domi wanted to cum right through her asshole and when he orgasmed he almost did.

Lacy after got on her knees and sucked Domi again like Aime only more skilled. Aime was just coming around when Domi thrust into Lacy mouth and shot a huge orgasm straight down her throat. The three dressed after and went back.

No one

The game was nearly over. Drew asked Domi to walk her to the Aphrodite cabin and Domi ever the gentlmen accepted. Dan had walked Lacy, Piper and Aime back. Piper and Lacy went straight to bed. Aime asked Dan to fuck her but tommorow she was really tired. Dan nodded.

Elsewhere

Drew pulled Domi into her room and was in her bra, panties and stockings. Domi had just his boxers on. The two kissed furiously. Domi pushed Drew to the bed and yanked her underwear off. Shimming his boxers to his ankles too Domi penetrated Drew. Moaning while kissing still. Domi then thrust inside her. Drew loved this two massive dicks in one night. Drew was being pounded and the two soon had a massive orgasm. Drew quickly got into a position and licked the cum of Domi's dick and gave him a quick blowjob. She then bid him goodnight and a fuck tomorrow. Domi walked to the Poseidon cabin grinning all the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**The new demigod**

It had been a week since the game in Katie's cabin. Many demigods had fucked since. Dan even caught Katie plesuring herself behind the Zeus cabin so he eats her out and fucks her brains out in the cabin. Piper and Drew had tried masturbating each other it was quite hot when Dan caught them.

Domi had saved a demigod from a monster and brings her into camp. The demigod was a daughter of Aphrodite called Louisa. Louisa was so greatful. Aphrodite was more greatful to Domi.

Domi had been sent to Olympus at Aphrodite's request. Drew was in her cabin putting on her make up for the day. She missed Domi and would fuck him like a horse when he was back.

Drew finished her make up and like always was an hour after everyone else to be ready for breakfast. Piper as usuall lead the cabin to breakfast and saw Dan. She shot him a smile and waved. He waved and smiled back.

''So when am I gonna join your fun?''

''Tonight if you must Drew.''

Dan finished his breakfast left for the arena to work-out. Piper and other campers were soon done. Drew sat looking at Percy alone on the Poseidon table. He missed Domi as someone to laugh with. Annabeth was with Malcolm her brother. Drew walked over to Percy.

''Hi Percy. You miss him too?''

''Oh hey Drew. Yeah we have a laugh.''

''You know I need to do something please keep quiet.''

''What is it? Can I help?''

''Oh yeah.''

Drew then got on her knees and shimmied Percy's jeans and boxers down. She stroked his erect dick while kissing the tip. Drew rapidly increased the pace and soon got Percy to cum down her throat. Then Drew pulled his pants back up and both walked off as if nothing had happened.

Dan saw what Drew was doing just as he went to get his new sword from Leo. Leo had made it huge for Dan to hack monsters and dummies. Dan could definatly enjoy tonight with Piper and Drew. Piper whispered the idea to him before. Dan looked like a happy puppy.

With DOMI

Domi was in Aphrodite's palace. When he arrived his clothes disappered. Luckily he was in the palace so no God saw his throbbing erect penis. Aphrodite had hidden herself and watched Domi walk the palace naked.

Aphrodite flashed herself too wearing sexy lingerie. Domi was fully erect while walking around the palace and when Aphrodite teleported behind him and began giving him a hand-job he almost leapt back. Domi just enjoyed the hand job he was getting from the goddess of love.

Aphrodite's hands massaged Domi's shaft perfectly. Better than himself or Drew or any other person he got hand-jobs from. Aphrodite's hands also made him shoot cum all around the surrounding area. Aphrodite then teleported Domi and herself to the master bedroom.

Domi was thrown on Aphrodite's bed and she then jumped on him. Tossing her thong in his face. Aphrodite then slid down on Domi's erect dick. The love goddess then removed her bra letting her massive tits fly free. Aphrodite then bounced up and down on Domi ridding him like a horse.

Aphrodite rode Domi for what felt like an eternity before he wanted to cum. But Aphrodite used her power too stop the want and effectivly block his member. Domi moaned as his balls went blue.

''I NEED TO CUM!'' Domi yelled in the palace. Nothing Aphrodite wouldn't let him just yet.

Aphrodite finally let the cum explode inside her. Domi looked so relaxed after the cum load inside the love goddess. Aphrodite's load was immense over Domi's erection too. Neither of them was done with the fucking however Aphrodite decided to have a bath.

She had her servants run the water in the crystal tub which was big enough for three people. When it was done Aphrodite took Domi there and he got in first.

Aphrodite then got in the tub and slid her ass on Domi still throbbing erection. Aphrodite used her ass to ride Domi's boner. Aphrodite used her ass to make Domi cum.

Aphrodite then got under the water and took his erection in her mouth and licked up the cum. Aphrodite's tounge also licked the penis making Domi moan. Domi took the blowjob for what felt like ever before cumming and filling Aphrodite's mouth and half the tub.

BACK AT CAMP

Night had fallen over camp halfblood and the campers had finished dinner and done the campfire. Dan had gone back too his cabin. Piper and Drew walked off into the camp. Dan opened the door to his cabin when Drew and Piper came walking up.

Piper went straight to Dan's bed and stripped to her underwear. Drew followed suit however Dan got behind Piper and was fucking her doggy style. Drew stripped and went to Piper who ate her out.

All three were moaning in the sound proof cabin. Piper ate Drew's pussy like she had never eaten in her life. Dan massive cock pounded Piper's tight, wet pussy so hard she jolted forwards into Drew.

Dan soon fired a load into Piper and Drew's cum exploded down Piper's throat. Drew then started riding Dan's dick and massaging Piper's tits. Drew rode Dan hard for a long time before she came over his shaft and he thrust into her and soon came too. Drew then began to suck Dan off and he came down her throat soon as she was awesome at blowjobs.

Dan then fucked Piper's asshole while Drew fingered her half-sisters pussy. The three pounded away for hours and hours. Each was soaked with cum by the time they were done. Piper rolled back so happy she had a threesome.

''We have to do this again.''

''Yeah we do. When though?''

''Next time I will get Domi to join us.''

The three needed to sleep and Piper and Drew dressed and left Dan's cabin heading for their own.


	11. Chapter 11

**The new demigod**

A week had passed since Dan, Piper and Drew had a threesome. Nothing had happened of intrest. Travis had found a demigod in the forest around the camp.

Dan was in the Zeus cabin. In the dead of night a note was sent to the Zeus cabin. Aime was pissed Dan still hadn't fucked her.

''Dan come to Aphrodite cabin after breakfast. Knock three times.''

The next day all campers were happy. Dan went to Aphrodite cabin after breakfast. He knocked three times and the door creeked open. Dan didn't see Piper, Drew or Lacy anywhere. Dan called but no response. He walked upstairs and a door was ajar. Dan peered inside nothing.

Aime was waiting for Dan he did say yes to fucking her. Aime tackled Dan and knocked him onto her bed. She was wearing some sexy ass lingerie. She had made sure to highlight her DD cups. Dan moaned in pleasure as Aime carressed him. Dan was moaning so loud and the open window let the flow through camp.

Aime slipped Dan jeans down and over his trainers and then slid his shirt off too. Dan was hard as a rock. His buldge formed a tent in his boxers. Aime went to pull them down. Dan stopped her and took her bra off and then took her panties off and smelled them. Aime was so horny now too. Aime grabbed Dan boxers and yanked them down.

Aime hungrily eyed Dan massive erect dick. The girls weren't lying when they said he was huge. Dan yanked her underwear off. Dan threw Aime on the bed and thrust into her tight wet pussy at full speed. Aime moaned in pleasure. Dan pounded away inside Aime. Both moaned in pleasure. Dan was pumping and getting deep inside Aime. Dan loved this feeling. Dan and Aime went for ages and Aime was the first to orgasm. Aime had the biggest orgasm of her life with Dan. No one else could make her cum that much.

Dan then put Aime in a doggy style position and rammed her asshole. Aime moaned in pleasure. Dan thrust into Aime's hot tight ass at full speed. Dan kept pounding Aime's asshole until he fired a load of cum straight into her asshole.

ELSEWHERE

Domi had just finished inside Aphrodite for what could be the fifteenth time in a week. As often as she could she fucked him hard. Domi did miss Drew and friends but loved the sex here. Domi was being sent back to camp that night. Aphrodite's ass was full of cum she poised it over Domi's face and made him lick.

Aphrodite then kissed Domi and sucked the cum from his lips.

Aphrodite snapped his clothes on him and then sent him to camp. Domi walked into camp as if nothing happened. Drew tackled him and told everything that had happened.

Domi went with Drew to Aphrodite cabin. They saw Dan and Aime fucking like two horny rabbits.

The two had been doing that for hours. Aime was totally soaked in cum. Drew was looking at her differently.

''Sis you do that really good. Best part of fucking a big cock is getting soaked in cum.'' Drew then kissed Aime.

Dan was wearing nothing but his socks. Domi tried not to look as it was embarrasing. Drew went and took Domi to her room. Dan and Aime went back to fucking.

ELSEWHERE

Piper was currently with Johnny Smith a son of Hermes. He didn't have a cock as big as others Piper fucked but he was bigger than Jason. Piper was ridding him hard in the Hermes cabin. Travis and Katie just walked in to have a session there.

BACK IN APHRODITE CABIN

Dan and Aime had just finished and Aime was totally soaked now. She went to the bathroom to freshen up as dinner was soon. Dan joined her in the tub where she jerked him off.

Domi and Drew went to get fresh before dinner aswell and saw Aime jerking Dan off. Domi used his power to triple the load fired. Dan looked and then jumped to shut the door fully.

The four quickly dressed and went to dinner. Nothing eventful happened over dinner. Percy slipped and threw his burger. The campfire began. All campers wanted to see if any quests were going on.

Rachel the oracle made a quest for Dan, Domi, Piper and Drew would have to go to rescue Demigod's trapped in a school in Manhatten. There was a fierce beast there that would endanger them.

The four got their supplies to go and rescue the kids. Some were young no older than 8. It was a school for people from 5-17. It was set up for people with differnces.

Dan had seen many of these in the UK. Dan suggested when they got there one person should go for the youngest, one for the 10-12 and two for the 15+ aged Demigod's. The others agreed as some people would need help. Some of the youngest had lost parent's apparently.

The four left camp that night. Dan had his special sword just incase of emergancies. Drew and Piper had weapons and their charmspeak.

Domi had all his powers and weapons from the cabin. The four meet at Thalia's pine when they were ready to leave. The four have only the essentials and little money for the hotels needed.

Dan is leading with Domi protecting from the back. This is incase of monsters. There is a crack sound. All four turn ready to attack. It is only a twig under Domi's shoe lucky enough. The four get far enough a way but need to sleep in a hotel for the night.

Dan spots a small inn it would have to suffice. As they get close Piper feels uneasy as this inn is a bit off putting where it is located. However the other three are so tired they need to sleep.

Drew charmspeaks the inn owner and it does nothing. A monster attack so Dan, Domi and the girls leap into action and begin to fight some Emphosia and Dan manages to slice two in half and decapitates the third head Drew killed one with a knife. Piper's dagger was covered in a third and Domi decapitated the final one.


	12. Chapter 12

**New Demigod**

Dan, Piper, Domi and Drew were on their way to the school with the unknown Demigod's. They were in the concrete jungle Manhatten. When a growl caught their attention.

Two huge hellhounds were terrorising a girl. Dan ran and killed one of them with his sword the other was 2x the size of the first and went to bite Dan. So Domi jumped and knocked the dog into the ocean. The girl was

not hurt luckily but she shouldn't have seen those monsters.

The girl however was a demigoddess. She had never known her mother. When Piper and Drew went interogatting. The girls prayed to their mother and it turned out the girl was another Aphrodite daughter.

Dan knew going to camp was to dangerous for this demigoddess on her own. However the more people on a quest was dangerous too.

Dan said she should join them and then all head to camp. The gang went farther towards the school when Sophia the new girl said she was scared. This was never good for demigod's. Normally it meant a monster of some kind was coming to get them.

Sophia was lucky that there wasn't anything frightning. The gang continued onwards and arrived at the school it was also an orphange so they needed a plan. Dan suggested going in as people looking for the children.

Dan prayed to Zeus his divine father for the information on the children they wanted. Dan unfortunetly got nothing from his father now it was monster time.

Piper saw two Emphousia enter the building. This was a start she and Dan went inside after them and watched them split up going for the youngest of the unclaimed Demigod's. Dan went left and Piper right. She had her dagger on her and used it like a mirror.

Piper saw the Emphousia sent most of the normal children from the class. It was a trap for two demigod's inside. Dan had seen the same except three for him.

Outside Domi and Drew were giving Sophia a celestial bronze knife incase of emergancy. Domi was worried and more so when three Emphousia came their way.

Domi did everything to hold them off. When Sophia sliced one's head off. This distracted the others. Drew admitted they made a good team. Inside Piper had sliced her Emphousia to pieces and got the demigod's on the way out. Dan was still fighting his trying to stop them getting the children and himself. Dan was covered in sweat. Not from doing what he was best at.

Dan finally managed to kill the Emphousia and got the kids out quick as he could. Domi, Drew and Sophia went inside. Doing the same to their Emphousia. However their demigod's weren't so happy to leave.

Drew charmspoke them to leaving. Now the question how to get to camp with all these campers. Dan had an idea. Get a boat to Long island. The campers went to the pier and there was an old boat they could get and use. It would just about hold them. Not like a Yacht. Domi was first on and then got Sophia, Drew and three of the young new demigod's on board. Dan helped Piper and the others on. When two Emphousia appeared. Dan kicked the anchor and sent the others on their way.

Timeskip 20 minutes

Piper, Domi, Drew and Sophia were mourning Dan. He had sacrificed himself to save them. When a very loud BANG signaled the engine had gone to pieces. Now the boat was drifting no control. When an object appeared overhead and it was fast.

It was a Drakon. With a certain Demigod aboard. Dan had returned alive and okay. Piper saw the Drakon go lower. Dan had tamed him. Dan grabbed a rope and tied one to the Drakon and one to the boat. Soon the crew were speeding along. Although Domi could have used his powers to push the boat.

With the Drakon camp soon sped into view. Most campers gathered at the beach to see what was happening with a drakon. Dan soon explained what happened to Chiron.

Now Sophia was taken to the Aphrodite cabin. The others would go in Hermes until claimed. Piper and Dan escorted Sophia to the new cabin. Sophia had never seen anything so cool the cabin made her old home look like crap.

She was abbandoned as her mother left. Her father wouldn't raise her alone and left her. So camp was her home now.

''We are having a game tonight. Are you 16 or older?''

''What Game? I am 16 but a virgin.''

''More intresting now.''

Dan gave Piper a peck on the cheek and went to see the new campers and show them around. Piper would take Sophia after introducing her to other campers.

Dan was soon with the others. Drew was sat alone for as Domi was taking the new people. Dan went to her. She was super horny. Dan went to the Zeus cabin. Drew had a very open relationship with Domi so neither cared if they had sex with someone else.

Drew walked to the Zeus cabin and saw Dan was about to go to the bathroom inside. Drew knocked and Dan came running to answer. He had stripped to his boxers.

''Hey Drew I was about to have a quick shower what's up?''

''I am so horny and Domi is busy. Can we...?''

Drew was asking when she could have just commanded him to do what she wanted. Dan got Drew inside and shut the door and then pulled the blinds down.

Drew stripped to her underwear too. Then got on Dan's bed. The two began to make out. Drew slipped one hand down Dan's boxers. He and Piper weren't a couple but they had feelings for each other. Drew's hand massaged Dan's massive dick really nice. Dan got Drew's lacy bra off and threw it to the floor. Drew then took one hand and did the same for her panties. Drew also slid Dan's boxers down and began jerking him off. Dan was used to hand-jobs and he even did himself before breakfast, dinner and games in camp.

Drew just jerked him so hard and made him shoot cum all over her tits. Dan then picked Drew up and threw her on the bed. He went straight into her pussy. Thrusting and slapping the outside with his balls. While he sucked her cum covered tits. Dan kept pounding inside Drew until she orgasmed over his cock. Dan soon fired one inside her and filled her pussy.

Dan then put Drew in a doggy style possition and fucked her asshole. Pounding away slapping her with both his balls and with his hands making her moan in pleasure. Dan fired a load inside her and then Drew began to suck his dick. Drew licked the cum off him. Then Dan shot a load down her throat and over her massive tits too.


	13. Chapter 13

**New Demigod**

Dan and Drew lay panting after their intense session eariler. Drew threw her clothes back on and Dan went into his bathroom and began to shower. He was still hard from Drew.

Dan got out of the shower and began to jerk himself off. Getting quite relaxed until Jason walked into the cabin. Dan ended up running to the bathroom to finish himself off.

Piper was in her cabin getting ready for tonight. She was holding a game of Truth or Dare. The dinner conch blew and all campers rushed to eat their fill.

Chiron said a prayer for the new demigod's to be claimed asap. Then two of the youngest were claimed and Sophia the new Aphrodite was claimed. This meant only the older ones were left.

Well all campers ate and went to the campfire ceremony. Piper walked over to Dan and lead him just far enough so they could get back. Piper got on her knees and shimmed Dan's pant's and boxers down. She had her boobs out and made him hard.

Piper guided her hand the length of Dan's dick. She was giving him a hand-job. Piper carressed Dan's member right until he splurged a load all over her face.

Piper wiped and licked it off. Then the two headed back to the campfire. Nothing had changed drastically. Chiron sent the campers off except the new ones.

Dan, Domi, Percy, Jason, Leo, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Connor, Drew and Piper headed for the Aphrodite cabin. The campers sat around until Lacy, Mitchell, Will, and a couple of other people showed up.

Sophia came in unsure of what was happening. She sat next to Piper in the circle. Lacy decided to go first.

''Dan Truth or Dare?''

''Dare.''

''I dare you to go upstairs and get in my bed wearing nothing but your boxer shorts.

Dan went upstairs and was in Lacy's bed. A few minutes later Lacy came upstairs holding something. Dan saw what it was. Chocolate sauce she was very kinky.

Lacy had stripped to her bra, panties and knee socks. She slathered the chocolate sauce over Dan's tonned body.

Down at the game, Piper took a turn.

''Drew Truth or Dare.''

''Dare.''

''Strip and let me finger you.''

Drew stripped to her stockings and opened her tight pussy to Piper. Piper stuck three fingers inside and pumped making Drew moan. All the boys went instantly hard at this.

Drew's pussy clenched around Piper's fingers and Drew came. She lost her load all over Piper's fingers. Piper just licked the cum off. Then continued the game with Drew picking on Sophia.

Sophia confessed she was a virgin. Drew had a smirk. Not much longer she thought. Sophia chose Connor for her turn with the game. He was able to do anything. Even lick whiped cream off Annabeth's breasts.

Conner did his dare just as Lacy and Dan walked back down to the game. Lacy looked as if she had been through a hurricane. Dan just walked down with his belt done one less than usuall. Everybody knew where they had been.

Annabeth took her turn on Percy. However nothing happened. They just started making out and she snuggled into him. Girls just awwed. Boys just looked elsewhere.

Percy chose Piper for his turn. She was way to confident with anything now.

''Go upstairs and put a blindfold on. All boys can go up and fuck you.''

Piper skipped upstairs and had the blindfold on in seconds. She called down that she was ready for anyone to go.

Connor darted upstairs first. Taunting Piper with the 8 inch member she wouldn't see. Connor jumped into Piper's bed and went straight into her pussy. Piper felt him thrusting and moaned as he took her pussy. Nothing like Dan though.

Connor kept going until both of them came. He was last but Piper had fingered herself while waiting. Connor then took her asshole. Pounding with his member making Piper moan. She rubbed her massive tits. Connor then came inside Piper's asshole giving it a hard spank.

Connor put Piper flat on the bed and put his erect dick in her tits. Then squashed them together and thrust. Doing this for 5 minutes he soon came all over her huge and delicous melons.

All the other boys went and Piper was soon covered from head to toe in cum. She was also exhausted. Piper had a mini-fridge in her room and stumbled finding it for refreshment. Just as she took the last mouthful of soda Dan stood in her doorway.

''I'm last up. Now get ready.''

''Okay Dan nice and hard yeah.''

Dan was hard alright now more so. He knew who else had been here with Piper. He also knew her weakness in bed. Dan went behind Piper and gropped her massive tits and rubbed them. Dan then with no warning rammed his fully erect dick into Piper's asshole. Piper was not expecting this and was jolted forwards. She was being pounded mercilessly moaning so loud.

Sophia was scared at this down with the other campers. Sophia got told all about the other Aphrodite daughters. Upstairs Piper just had another intense load fired in her ass. Dan then put her in a position to take her pussy thrusting with all his strength right until she moaned and came all down his shaft and he shot a load inside her filling her. Piper was so exhausted after taking so many massive dicks inside her.

She loved the feeling though. Dan then got in a 69 position with her and dangled his massive erect cock in her face. Dan lowered it and made Piper suck the cum off. He sucked the cum from her pussy. Dan and Piper felt a huge orgasm coming and soon were done. Well Dan got Piper's juices and kissed her forcing some down her throat to end the night. Dan dressed and like others left the Aphrodite cabin for that night and went off to his own for a sound sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**New Demigod**

After the game last night Dan needed some sleep. He went to the Zeus cabin after breakfast and saw Jason sitting naked and masturbating in bed. Dan just jumped on his bed and covered his eyes. Jason flung some clothes on and left he had training. Dan had been given some time off for rescuing the kids.

Drew wanted to try something. Drew went to her enourmous closet she found some slutty clothes. She left the Aphrodite cabin and made sure her half-sister Piper asleep. Or what Drew thought was asleep. Piper was secretly awake about to have some solo fun. Piper watched Drew leave the cabin

Drew's plan formed in her head. She knew exactly what was happening. Around the camp other demigods saw Drew heading to another cabin. Domi stuck his head outside the Poseidon cabin.

''Drew.''

Drew decided to charmspeak her boyfriend. Into following her devious plans. This would lead to a hot experience.

''Hi Domi, I need to see someone come to the Zeus cabin in around an hour or so.''

Domi's eyes glossed over and he nodded mindlessly. Then slunk back into the cabin. Not remebering anything that happened before. Drew continued hapily to the Zeus cabin and saw Jason being thrown out yet again.

Dan walked back inside. He seemed down and depresed today. Drew walked to the cabin and knocked on the door. Dan opened the door slowly.

''Oh hey Drew.''

''Hey big boy.''

Drew walked inside and saw Dan had just been sleeping so was in his boxer shorts. Drew also noticed a certain bulge in those shorts.

''We feeling frisky Dan?''

''Huh oh that. I just thought of Piper while sleeping and it poped up.''

Drew didn't need telling twice. She walked to Dan and pushed him on the bed. Then removed her top and bra. Letting her massive G-cups fly free. Dan moaned at the sight of them. Drew then yanked Dan's boxer shorts off leaving his huge erection free to the world. Drew then grabbed some oil from the side it was a lub for Dan cock.

She slatherd it all over the massive shaft. Dan moaned as Drew began massaging his massive dick. Playing with every inch and even massageing his balls.

''Do you like my handjobs? They always send boys to paradise.'' Drew moaned into Dan's ear.

''Keep rubbing my cock.'' Dan moaned back. Drew happily obliged stroking at full speed.

Drew massaged the cock right until Dan shot his load all over her face.

''Oh that was nice.''

Drew then got into a better possition and put Dan's shaft between her G-cups. Using her breasts to play with the bulging erection. Dan moaned as Drew's tits covered his dick and she used them to stroke it. Drew used her tits to speed up the playing with Dan's cock.

Dan soon came and one huge load soaked Drew's huge tits.

''Oh That's nice.'' Drew moaned to Dan who was panting after the session.

''Oh gods yeah. But I still feel really horny.'' Dan said just as his boner poped up.

ELSEWHERE

Piper was in her cabin. One hand on her firm tender breasts. Moaning as she played with her soaking clit. Massageing it and her tits right until she felt ready. This wasn't Piper's first time masturbating she had done it many times. Mostly after Jason fucked her or the one time on the Argo when she needed some relief.

''Oh Dan fuck me harder, deeper, harder, deeper, faster.'' She softly moaned to herself. Hoping no-one was around or could hear. Doubtful with her cabin soundproofing because of events there.

Piper was enjoying her solo time but it needed something more. She got up from her comfy bed and walked to her drawers. There she pulled out her favourite toy a double sided dildo. Sticking half in her pussy and bending the other half to her ass and playing. Moaning picturing two massive dicks pumping inside her all the time.

Piper was in paradise fantasing about Dan's big cock. Piper thought what she would do to Dan in the future. How to make their sex much dirter and enjoyable.

BACK IN ZEUS CABIN

Drew had stripped totally down now and had nothing on. Dan was sniffing her panties like she told him too. As she slid her ass around and down his cock. Drew moaned as she rode Dan's cock like she had never been fucked before. Drew's ass engulfed it and she bounced up and down riding Dan's huge dick like she was pro.

Dan soon fired his load into her asshole. Then flipped Drew over. She slid her pussy around his dick and took her panties and tossed them across the room. Drew rode Dan like a horse or pegasi. Drew was the first to cum as she had played with her pussy while Dan took her asshole. Dan shot his massive load inside her pussy. Drew slid off and got into a position to suck his cock. Drew was on all fours with Dan's dick in her mouth sucking and bobbing up and down. Rubbing and sucking Dan's balls too. Dan moaned while Drew used her tounge on his massive cock. Drew sucked away on his massive dick.

It was her version of an ice cream. Drew used every inch of the massive dick Dan grabbed her head and forced it down further. Drew kept going up and down on the massive dick right until Dan fired his load down her throat but it was so much it covered her face and tits too. The two were done for now.

Dan just lay back exhausted after the session as the Zeus cabin door opened to Domi. He stood looking at Drew his girlfriend and Dan his pal. No suprise with the open relationship.

''Boys wait here.'' Drew charmspoke to the pair. Dan just covered his erection. Drew walked to the bathroom and washed the cum off her face.

She re-entered the room and saw no changes. Her charmspeak was potent.

''Domi strip.''

Domi didn't need to be told twice. Soon he was in just his boxers. He walked to the bed and Drew slid his boxers off revealing his erection. She then pulled the covers off Dan and let his out too. She then got some oil out of her purse it was a special lub from Aphrodite it never runs out.

Drew slathered some on her hands and rubbed it all over the boys cocks. They moaned as she massaged the erections. She got onto her knees and kept pumping right until they came all over her tits again. Drew then got into a position where Domi could fuck her ass and Dan her pussy. The two boys thrust inside her. They pounded away inside her for hours jolting her forwards and back on their massive dicks.

''FUCK ME HARDER.'' Drew screamed to both boys. They happily obliged ramming all of their dicks down to the balls in each of Drew's slutty holes. Not stopping until they wanted to cum. Drew came first moaning as her load came flowing out all over Dan's shaft.

Domi had doubled the load with his powers. Dan and Domi soon fired loads inside of her and he tripled their loads too. Filling Drew and leaving her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Her tits flapping while each thrust. Dan and Domi switched places for Drew's ass and pussy. Dan also gropped her G-cups with one hand and spanked her ass hard with the other.7

''YES SPANK ME HARD THE FUCK ME!'' Drew screamed to Dan. He rammed all of his cock into her tight slutty asshole. Domi was ramming his cock balls deep into Drew's pussy too. She moaned as the two boys went deeper inside of her. They thrust hard each time Drew loved it. The boys soon came inside Drew's holes and she came all over Domi's shaft.

Drew then positioned herself on her knees and got both boys dicks in her mouth. She bobed down on each shaft. Dan and Domi both grabbed her head and forced it to their balls which Drew licked and rubbed. The boys moaned with Drew's blowjob and soon both boys shot orgasm's down her throat however such intense loads dribbled down her breasts. The three fell back to the bed.


	15. Chapter 15 FINAL

**New Demigod final**

Drew, Domi and Dan fell back onto Dan's bed in the Zeus cabin. His sheets now soaked through with their cum. Dan threw some clothes on and went to see Piper.

Drew jumped on Domi and started kissing him furiously. With her cum soaked body she mounted him again. Some cum dripped off Drew and landed on Domi's chest. Drew slid her pussy over his still rock hard dick and rode him like a race horse.

Dan was strolling around camp and went passed the Aphrodite cabin and saw Piper in her room trying on some sexy ass lingerie. Dan's already hard dick got harder and harder.

Dan just thought of his threesome with Domi and Drew. Why were they so open in their relationship. Everyone knows they are together. Well who cares.

Drew was riding every inch of her boyfriend's cock. Going deep and hard with him making him moan.

''FUCK YOUR CUMSLUT.'' Drew yelled to Domi. Domi happily aggreed making her cum more and shooting a massive load inside her himself. Drew slid off Domi for seconds before using her asshole. Domi ravished Drew's tight slutty asshole with every inch of his dick. Drew moaned as it pounded her making her a bigger slut every second.

ELSEWHERE

Dan was in the Aphrodite cabin now talking with Piper who had changed into Jeans and a blouse. She wasn't wearing the sexy lingerie. Dan asked her to be his girlfriend. Piper said yes and kissed him.

''As long as we can be open like Domi and Drew.''

''Sure I don't mind.''

''Let's go to the beach. I will fuck you in public.''

Piper then asked Dan to ask Percy, Annabeth, Katie, Travis, Drew and Domi among others to the Posiedon cabin for an orgy that night. Dan rushed back to his cabin only to watch Drew sucking Domi's cock again despite being soaked worse than when he left the cabin.

Dan also grabbed some shorts while in his cabin and left Domi and Drew to finish up. Drew soon made Domi cum down her throat and all over her lucious tits. She dressed and went to her cabin and made Domi leave too.

Dan walked slowly to the beach in his shorts and T-shirt. Piper had set a towel on the sand to relax. Piper was wearing the sexiest bikini Dan had ever seen. Granted that was not a lot but still Piper looked stunning. Piper stood up to kiss Dan when he got to the beach. Piper noticed a certain appendage of Dan sticking out like a sore thumb. She put her hand delecatly on the area.

''Do you need some help with the affected area?''

''Please. You make it like that.''

Piper got on her knees and dragged Dan's shorts down. His erection sprang free to the world. She hungrily eyed it like a wolf eyeing prey. Piper slid her bikini top off.

Piper got Dan's erect throbbing cock and put it in between her massive boobs and massaged it. Piper moved her tits up and down the shaft making Dan moan.

''Cum for me.'' Piper moaned softly to Dan. Dan's cock wanted to do just that but Dan tried to make it last longer. It didn't he blew a load all over Piper's massive, succulent tits.

''Feels good.''

''Yeah but I am not done yet.''

Piper knew what he meant and took her bottoms off. She then slid her pussy around the massive shaft. Dan thrust inside. Piper bounced up and down and each thrust bought both closer to orgasm.

Until Dan went straight to Piper's G-spot. The cherokee girl hummed with pleasure. Dan kept pounding her sweet spot. This made Piper shoot her orgasm. Dan soon fired an intense load in the cherokee girl.

Piper then got on her knees and took the massive erection in her mouth. Piper's head bobbed down to the balls which she licked and rubbed.

''OHH BABY YES. MORE MORE MORE.'' Dan yelled to his new girlfriend. Piper didn't stop licking and sucking the huge erection. Piper used her tounge to play with every inch.

Dan shot a huge orgasm down her throat. It was so huge so some dribbled down her tits. Piper quickly put her bikini on and the two had a quick kiss before returning to their cabins to freshen up for dinner.

Dan went to the Zeus cabin and changed into a simple white T-shirt, Jeans and trainers. Piper just chose a dress and stockings with simple flat shoes. All campers sat to eat dinner and Chiron gave the normal speech and all offerings to the gods were made.

Piper smiled seductivly at Dan on the Zeus table when Jason elbowed him to reality. Dan went straight back to his favourite ever food Pie and Mash coated in liquor. Some campers passed and looked at the food strangly.

Dan and some other campers were done with dinner and asked to be excused to the bathroom. As Dan walked off to the bathroom he went to his cabin remebering Travis Stoll had said about a stink bomb in the bathrooms around camp. Piper asked to leave and find Dan to bring him back.

In the Zeus cabin she saw him crying on his bed.

''Hey sweetie what's wrong?''

''Oh hey Piper. My granddad is very ill and he is in hospital I need to go and see him.''

''Go I will tell Chiron the situation.''

''But I wanted my family to meet my girlfriend.''

Dan smiled at Piper who agreed to go with him to see his granddad. The two would leave in one week when they left camp for school. Dan and Piper decided they had twenty minutes before camp fire. Piper slipped her dress off revealing her huge G-cups and her soaking pussy. Dan slipped his shoes and jeans off leaving his boxers and T-shirt. Piper slipped her hand into his boxers and felt his erection. Piper then got his boxers off and his massive erection sprang free.

Piper began by giving Dan a hand job. He moaned as her hands glided up and down his shaft. Massaging the huge thick cock. Piper smirked at her boyfriend loving the massage. Dan soon shot his load all over the Cherokee girls face and tits. Piper went and washed his juices off her face and walked back to Dan fully dressed. Piper slipped her clothes back on. Dan and Piper walked to the campfire.

They hadn't been gone long enough for suspicion. Drew walked to her half-sister and whispered something in her ear. Dan had walked to Jason. The campfire was the same as every other night. As the campfire ended Dan, Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Drew, Domi, Sam, Katie, Travis, Lacy, Frank , Hazel, Leo and Calypso headed to the Poseidon cabin for their night.

In the cabin Piper stripped straight away. She didn't need too charmspeak as Drew, Dan, Domi, Katie, Travis and the others followed suit. Katie lowered her ass to Domi's erect dick. Travis was a little jealous but stopped when a certain blonde roman demigoddess gropped his erection Hazel was suprising he thought.

Dan looked around to see Drew with Percy. Piper was with Connor and Leo doing a double hand-job. Dan was grabbed and thrown onto a bed by Calypso. She also got Frank to take her from behind. Dan and Frank took the sweet Calypso in both her ass and pussy. Dan just thrust deeper while Frank pounded away in the innocent girl. Travis was looking for Katie but Hazel used her ass to get his mind on other things. All the boys went deep in the girls making them moan. Percy and Drew were really going hard for a ride. Travis and Hazel were really going hard for anal.

Domi was merciless to Katie with his erect dick. She moaned as he went deep as he could. Katie felt his orgasm inside of her. She then slid her pussy onto Domi's erection. Katie moaned to Domi.

''Like it big boy. Take me harder.'' Domi just thrust harder inside of her. The daughter of Demeter could take a pounding. Domi went in and out of Katie faster than all the other boys were doing their partners. Dan and Frank were loving the Calypso and she loved the two cocks inside her. Leo and Connor were in Piper's ass and pussy. Drew was jerking Percy off. All the boys soon felt their loads.

Most girls felt their pussies tighten and orgasm too. Dan and Frank swapped places on Calypso as did Leo and Connor on Piper. Dan spanked Calypso's firm tight ass. She moaned in suprise and pleasure then both boys at the same time rammed her holes with their erect dicks. Domi was still thrusting into Katie. Katie was close to orgasm so was Domi. Domi gave one final thrust into Katie as his orgasm shot inside her. Katie's orgasm flowed out over Domi's shaft too. Dan, Frank and Calypso came too. Katie and the other girls got on their knees or Drew on all fours and took the dicks in their mouths. All girls took each inch of the cock or cocks in their mouths licking the cum off and swallowing their cum.

Calypso was soon taken by Travis. Dan walked to Annabeth and gave her a spank. Frank went to Drew. Domi went to Hazel and began massaging her breasts. Connor and Leo went for Katie. Percy went for Piper. Percy went and fingered Piper making her moan. Connor was in Katie's ass and Leo was in her pussy. Dan was spanking Annabeth and ramming her pussy from behind. Domi was still massaging Hazel's tits and she was giving him a hand-job. Dan was pounding Annabeth hard the blonde jolted forwards with each thrust. Leo was eating Katie's pussy while she jerked him and Connor off. One cock over each of her tits. Connor and Leo moaned in pleasure. Domi was just about to cum with Hazel's hand-job. He did all over her 38DD tits.

Percy was getting ridden by Piper. Who was moaning to Percy. Annabeth was watching but taking a pounding from Dan. All the girs were taking cocks deep inside of them. Annabeth moaned to Dan. Annabeth felt something inside of her Dan hit her G-Spot. Dan saw what he had done and thrust a few more times. All the guys had their rythms now.

Domi and Hazel were really enjoying each other. Drew was surprised at Hazel as she seemed so innocent and nice. Drew was also shocked that Frank seemed to have a dick simmilar to Domi, Dan and Travis so not small or just right. She loved him pounding her asshole. All the girls were really good at taking the cocks. Some even moved with the thrusts. Piper was taking Percy. Katie currently had Leo balls-deep in her ass and Connor balls-deep in her pussy. As they thrust their balls would smack Katie causing moans of pleasure. Dan and Annabeth were loving the feeling of someone new pounding or riding them. Dan soon felt Annabeth's orgasm. Annabeth took a few more thrusts from Dan in her pussy and he came too.

Annabeth then got on her knees as did other girls and took the huge erections in their mouths. Annabeth's head bobbed up and down Dan's imense shaft. Hazel struggled with Domi but she went slowly and soon increased the pace. Katie took Leo and Connor at the same time. Frank was having the best blowjob of his life from Drew. Travis was forcing Calypso to take every inch of his member. Piper was enjoying Percy's dick hitting the back of her throat. Drew was in awe of Frank he knew how to use her on a blowjob. The boys all grabbed the girls heads and forced them down their shafts easier for some.

Domi came down Hazel's throat and over her tits. Dan did the same to Annabeth and spanked the blondes ass. Percy coated Piper's face and tits as well as making her drink some. Leo and Connor gave Katie their loads and sprayed her tits to. Travis was jealous until his load exploded down Calypso's throat and over her firm 40DD cups. After the cum load all swapped again Dan went to Katie. Gropping her massive tits. She was almost the same size as Piper in that department. Domi went to Calypso and spanked her. Calypso jumped but saw Domi's erect penis. She welcomed it inside her. Travis went to Piper and bent the cherokee girl over and went in her ass. Annabeth was being double teamed by Connor and Leo. She could still feel Dan inside her the fact her pussy, face and tits were coated in his juices didn't help. Frank was enjoying Piper with Travis. Percy was eating Hazel's pussy. Drew walked too Dan and Katie no one knew how she managed with what her pussy had taken. Katie and Drew were in a 69 position while Dan fucked Katie's ass. Dan thrust hard to the daughter of Demeter. Frank enjoyed every part of Piper's hot slutty cum soaked body. Travis was too as he thrust every inch into her ass. Frank took her soaking, glistening, cum soaked pussy.

Dan was pounding Katie's ass hard like he wanted to for a while. Drew moaned while Katie ate her out. Katie was moaning at both Dan and Drew. Dan felt his load coming and fired into Katie's ass and she felt every drop of Dan's juices fill her ass hole. Dan then went to Drew and fucked her pussy in doggy style while she ate Dan's cum off Katie's asshole. Drew felt Dan ram his dick inside of her. Like her boyfriend would but he was with Calypso now. Dan and Drew came and he made Drew give him a blowjob but Katie and her shared the duty of sucking his cock. Dan felt the two girls lick and suck his cock. Some of the other boys had girls sucking on their cocks too. Dan and most of the other's felt their orgasm's building. Dan shot a load down Drew's throat and over Katie's tits. Soaking the girls in his load. Travis did the same to Piper. Domi to Calypso and she loved it. Leo and Connor got Annabeth soaked in their loads. Everyone switched again Dan went to Hazel and went into her tight pussy.

Domi took Annabeth's ass and made her leap back. Calypso was being done hard by Connor and Leo. Leo would stay with Calypso. Katie was feeling every inch of Percy inside her pussy. Hazel was being ravished by Dan. Domi was doing the same to Annabeth. Most of the girls loved this feeling. Piper wanted Dan back. Drew wanted Domi. All the girls took the cocks inside them knowing that the next one would be their partner. Dan was going in and out of Hazel at the fastest pace he had ever gone. Hazel wanted more of this. She was getting closer and closer to orgasm with each thrust. She felt every inch of Dan inside her. Domi made Annabeth feel the same way as the blonde was fucked hard and with no mercy. All the girls took each inch of the cocks inside them moaning as they were being pounded. Some boys came before others like Frank inside Katie. He was done with her ass but now in her pussy. Katie was soaked in many different guys cum. Dan was deep inside Hazel's pussy. Dan kept thrusting hard inside of Hazel the daughter of Pluto took every inch.

Dan and Hazel came. Domi and Annabeth came aswell she was soaked and full of cum now. Most of the others came and the girls began sucking the cocks now. Dan was having an amazing blowjob from Hazel. Annabeth's tounge was carressing every inch of Domi's cock. Calypso was doing a double blowjob and the other girls were just doing what they were used to.

As the boys came down their throats and coated their tits they felt relieved.

All the boys went to their partners. Dan spanked Piper who jumped. Domi kissed Drew despite her being soaked in cum from other guys including his half-brother. Katie was jerking Travis off. Connor was on his own until Drew beckoned him over. She did a double handjob. Percy was in Annabeth's ass. Katie was just making Travis cum over her face. Piper was getting hard anal from her boyfriend but she loved it. All the girls and boys were in bliss with their partners.

Dan thrust super hard into Piper making her moan. Domi and Connor did the same to Drew. Percy spanked and thrust into Annabeth making her moan. Katie was moaning as Travis took her pussy from behind. All of the girls took their partners hard erect cocks in what ever hole their partner wanted. Dan was nearly done and soon he filled Piper with his cum. Dan then flipped Piper over and took her pussy. Drew felt Domi and Connor switch too and they tried not to get caught in the cum soaking her. Katie felt Travis ram inside her pussy going at full speed. Hazel had Frank doing the same but from behind. Drew felt Domi and Connor pound away in her slutty holes.

The boys all came in their girlfriends. Drew did a double blowjob. She took the length of Domi and Connor like it was nothing and these had big cocks. Piper was using all her previous blowjob experience on Dan. She felt so good. The other girls and boys looked at Piper not realising what an amazing girl she was.

The boys made the girls take every inch off their manhoods. Percy was the first to blow his load down Annabeth's throat and over her tits. Then Frank came doing the same to Travis was next on Katie. Leo soaked Calypso through with his juices and finally Dan coated Piper's tits in cum and forced a huge load down her throat.

Domi and Connor had just finished his load all over Drew. Katie had taken Travis' load and was eager for anal. Dan had just used his whole member inside his slut Piper. Percy was kissing Annabeth's breasts. Connor fell back on a chair dick still hard. Leo and Calypso were holding each other. Frank and Hazel were panting.


End file.
